


whipped

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Polyamory, and there's definitely a happy ending, but its also cute and funny, god i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "I think I might be in love with Mani.But I can't tell her.Because I think I'm in love with Dinah as well."*Ally talks to Lauren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk if anyone's going to read this but here's the thing.  
> i totally started shipping this a while ago so i'm going to post the shit i wrote now. (its all happy. promise.)
> 
> anyway! here, have ally struggling with her feelings a little.  
> (this is non au.)

"I think I love Mani," Ally admits to Lauren. It is kind of sudden but she– she needs to finally get it out.

"Yeah, you do. We all do," laughs the younger girl.

"No. I mean, I– I think I might be in love with her." Ally bites her lip and doesn't dare look Lauren in the eyes, so she focuses on a spot on the wall somewhere behind her. She can't handle being judged and– although this is _Lauren_ we're talking about here, Ally's still scared of her reaction.

"Then you should tell her," says Lauren simply and, well, Ally should have expected her to react like this. She's _Lauren_. Always trying to help. "I'm sure she's–"

Except– "No. I– I can't do that," says the older girl, flustered, still not quite looking at Lauren.

"And why is that?" asks Lauren.

And– Ally– she wants to tell someone this. Needs to. "Because I think I'm in love with Dinah as well."

* * *

"Hey, Mani!" yells the tall girl when she finds the person she's been meaning to talk to.

"Yeah, DJ, what's up?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" asks Dinah confidently.

"Um– I– wow," comes the perplexed dark skinned girl's voice, "This is– okay, yeah, sure. Of course. Yeah. Where are we going?" she wants to know.

"It's a surprise," Dinah tells her.

"Uh– Dinah, I need to tell you something, though," says Normani. Her cheeks are a little flushed.

"Shoot." 

* * *

"I don't get why you won't just tell them both. Get them together, talk to them. Easy as that," says Lauren to a now really nervous Ally.

"I– no, they'll think I'm super weird and everything. And, okay, I probably _am_ weird. Like, seriously, Lauren. I can't do that. I can't go and be like 'hey, you, I like you both as more than friends, how about dinner?' Who does that?"

"Someone who's into their band mates. Ally, come on. You're freaking out and I can't understand why, you're not usually like th–"

"Because this is so– this is all wrong. I'm all– _I_ 'm all wrong," says Ally. It's not long after this that the girl starts crying, and Lauren is there to hug her and pat her back. She tries to calm her down by telling her it's going to be okay but Ally– she doesn't think she can do this. Tell anyone else about her– about her attraction to _both_ of her friends.

"Ally, don't say you're all wrong. You're not. You're our Ally, we love you, and we support you, okay?" Lauren tries again.

"Yeah, well, they're not going to support me any longer when they find out about me being–"

"Sh," says Lauren, "no. Please, Ally, at least talk to them. I don't want you to be miserable. I'm sure as soon as you all talk, you'll figure it out. Together. Please, Ally? I'm sure it's going to turn out just fine."

"I–" Ally isn't sure. On the one hand, Lauren _is_ right, she hasn't even talked to Normani and Dinah, so she can't know exactly what they think… about _her_ , about _this_. On the other hand– "Okay."

"That's my girl. Go get 'em," says Lauren, trying to encourage Ally further.

The older girl smiles weakly, then pulls away from Lauren, looks up at her to silently thank her, and leaves the room to look for her crushes.

She finds them way too soon. She really hasn't had the chance to gather up enough courage in the little while she's needed to find the room the two girls are currently in. But– she needs to do this. For the sake of the band, for _them_ , for herself. So– "Hey, guys," she says, hoping they won't ask about how she looks like she's been crying and–

"Yo, Ally," Dinah interrupts her thoughts, "Mani and I are going on a date tonight, and we– we kind of–" The girl stops mid sentence, and Ally realizes that she's never seen the young girl at a loss for words like this. She's always so–

"We want to know if you'd like to join us," finishes Normani and

–what? "What?"

"Um, on our date. You know, us three. On a date. A real, actual date," elaborates Dinah. And Ally is– she's not quite sure what's happening. The girls– they want to go on a _date_? With _her_? As in, they _both_ want to go on a _date_ with _her_? This– this can't be real, can it? This must be a dream, it's too good to be true–

"You don't have to," says Normani when she notices that the oldest girl hasn't answered yet. She seems a little down.

So Ally pulls herself together and– "No, oh, my God, no."

"No, you don't want to go?" asks Dinah, and now Ally has made them sad and–

"No! I mean, yes! Man, y'all are making me all– oh, God. Okay, so. The thing is– I was literally going to tell you I've been having feelings for– well– both of you, and I thought you'd look at me like I– God. I'm trying to wrap my head around this right now. I need a minute. Like, I can't believe– this is– wow," explains Ally. She's incredibly relieved, but she's also confused as hell, and– she's a mess–

"Shit, don't scare us like that! I thought you didn't– we thought you didn't– oh, man," laughs Normani a little breathlessly. "Is that why you– you look like you've been crying. Is it because–"

"I had a talk with Lauren. She's the one to get me to talk to you, really," says Ally, explaining why exactly she's looking like– like _this_.

"We have to thank Lauren, then," winks Dinah.

"So… this means you like me, too, right?" Ally has to make sure because– well. She just does. She wants, needs to hear them say it.

"Yeah," respond the two younger girls at the same time.

"We do," finishes Dinah and hugs Ally. Normani joins the hug soon, and then they're just enjoying this new– this new kind of hug. The feeling of it. Nothing has changed, really, yet everything's different. It's a _good_ different, though.

"I'll pick y'all up at seven," says Dinah with a grin after she's pulled back.

"Our rooms are literally down the hall, idiot," says Normani who's still half hugging Ally.

"You know what I mean, Mani. I want to be all chivalrous. But, sure, go on and ruin it," says Dinah, still smirking.

"I already regret saying yes to you. Ally, do you want to go on a date without her? Do me a favor and say yes. Please," says Normani with an exasperated look on her face.

"No, I want both of you," says the smallest girl, smiling her biggest smile.

"You're so whipped," laughs Dinah and hugs her girls again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this?? (leave kudos if you did)


End file.
